onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monsters
Where? Where do I go to read this oneshot manga called Monsters by Eiichiro Oda? :Try E-bay. :-/ :Other then that, ask at a forum like K-Fs or AP forum, someone might JUST have a scan copy even if its only in Japanese. :BTW you didn't sign your post with ~~~~. One-Winged Hawk 18:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) : :You can read it in a normal manga reader searching for "Wanted!" 15:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Article's tense Is there any reason this article is written in past tense? I think it's weird since the articles about Oda's other oneshot manga like Wanted! or God's Gift for the future are written in present. Trafal girl (talk) 16:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) It should be in present tense. 16:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Done Trafal girl (talk) 18:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) No it should be in past tense because the events are canon to One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) 19:48, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Canon? And so Monsters is considered canon because in both Monsters and One Piece there is the same character - Ryuma? Oda never said Monsters is canon. He only said "yes, Ryuma is the same character that I used in an other manga". --Meganoide (talk) 08:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) The Ryuma in One Piece was said to have killed a dragon when he was alive, just like the Ryuma in Monsters. I honestly can't believe you're bringing this up after it's been so well established. 09:10, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I loled. SeaTerror (talk) 19:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I agree Ryuma is the same character, but nothing else that happens in Monsters or other characters appeared there are canon, in my opinion. SeaTerror, only because you are always wrong against me it doesn't mean you have to laugh when someone else tells me I'm wrong. However, do as you want. I'm satisfied when desperate people find a reason to be happy. Meganoide (talk) 16:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Here's how canon's work. If one event from a story is written into another story, EVERYTHING in the first story becomes canon in the second. To ignore the other people and events would mean to treat them as if they never existed in either story. 17:35, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, ok. --Meganoide (talk) 18:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Initial release date My question may seems stupid but how is it possibe that the Initial release date is unknow? If it was published in a magazine there must be someone who got a copy. I mean there must be some trace left since the manga is very famous now. Sifadil (talk) 22:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) The release date probably isn't completely lost, but we don't know what it is. We haven't actually found any document proving when it did come out. If we DID have the original Jump issue, we could totally put it in. Nobody who edits the wiki seems to have that issue though, so that's why it's unknown. 22:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Problems/Inconsistencies(?) I find a few problems. First, let me ask a question: Does this story take place in Wano? Because there will be a problem whether it does or doesn't. If it does, then it's general aesthetics, which has Western influences, clashes with Wano's strictly Feudal Japan aesthetics quite a bit. And this is 500 years before the present too. You can't tell me Wano somehow "regressed" from a relatively modern Western place to literally (a fantasy version of) Feudal Japan. If is doesn't take place in Wano, then WHERE THE HELL IS IT?! ''Wano is an isolated country, so no way in hell can Ryuma, who came ''from Wano, just be wandering around somewhere outside the country, roughly 500 years before Kozuki Oden tries to open up the border. Even if he somehow managed that, Wano is still an isolated country, so news about him killing a dragon just can't reach the damn place. Not to mention stories of how he helped countless people. Let's say he returns to Wano at some point, because he must have. People still couldn't have known about his exploits, because I really doubt he would be the type to brag about it, so that's not an option either. With that all said, I do think the story does, in fact, take place in Wano. I also thought up a solution to take care of the, ah, "inconsistencies", which is to replace all the Western details with corresponding/fitting Feudal Japanese elements. What do you guys think? 14:36, February 3, 2019 (UTC) As far as I know, we have no confirmation that Wano's borders were closed during Ryuma's time. And if it did take place in a closed-borders Wano, then the opposite issue is true - how would people outside of the country have heard about his exploits? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:56, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Canon If Gally, a canon character that first appeared in a non canon story, have its non canon appearance under non canon tag, shouldn't Ryuma with the same background, that was confirmed in an SBS to be the same character, but the story he was in wasn't confirmed to have happen, and we have conflicting information from a recent databook, shouldn't "Monsters" and any non Ryuma character be also consider non canon? Rhavkin (talk) 09:56, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Oda confirmed those events happened. You're literally the only person who thinks that Ryuuma and the Monsters events are not canon so this is an absolutely pointless talk page and a waste of time. SeaTerror (talk) 17:27, November 1, 2019 (UTC) good to see you're as open minded to discussions as ever. Did you read the SBS answer? It says Ryuma is the same character, hence canon, not that the events were. This is why I brought up the Gally canon status results. Do you have a source that says the story is canon? Rhavkin (talk) 17:32, November 1, 2019 (UTC) That SBS was specifically about Ryuuma and Monsters. You are the only one who thinks they are separate. SeaTerror (talk) 18:44, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Did you even read the SBS answer? It only says it's the same Ryuma, not that the story is canon, and decided in Gally talk page, canon character doesn't canon story. Try to focus and tell me what is the difference between Ryuma and Gally's cases? Rhavkin (talk) 21:31, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Let's try to be civil, guys. If they are the same character, doesn't mean they lived the same background? Gally was a different case, as his mainstream manga debut was long after the anime, which animators simply grabbed whatever crap they could to stall the show until the manga could climb far ahead. Ryuma's backstory was actually given by Oda himself, not some Toei writers. 00:51, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Romance Dawn, Version 1 was also given by Oda. Both are a pre One Piece stories, with characters made canon later on through SBS questions, and while "Romance Dawn" featuring Gally is not canon, "Monsters" featuring Ryuma is canon. Why? Rhavkin (talk) 01:02, November 2, 2019 (UTC) :Also, again, "Monsters" contradicts recent databook info reveals, and unless its contradicts the mainstream manga, databooks are consider canon. Rhavkin (talk) 01:04, November 2, 2019 (UTC) I thought we were talking about the Gally from Loguetown, where it was most likely invented by animators as an extension of the Loguetown Arc. I still have to think about Romance Dawn. 01:15, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Ever since the Vivre Card Databook and Manga revealed that Ryuma killed a dragon over Wano, I've been questioning whether Monsters is in the same "universe." When the reader asked if it was the "same Ryuma", Oda said (at least based on our translation in SBS section) "he is indeed the Ryuma who starred in 'Monsters'", so this means Oda affirmed that it is the "same" Ryuma. Likewise, when he was asked if it was the "same Gally", Oda also confirmed it. However, what this means is that although he identified both of them as the "same," if we look at Gally's case, "same" means same character, but different history and universe. This means that the same thing may be applicable to Ryuma - "same Ryuma", but different history and universe.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 02:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Furthermore, our translation of SBS says "The zombie Ryuma appears in Chapter 450 from this volume, and he is indeed the Ryuma who starred in "Monsters". In the world of One Piece, he's now a legendary swordsman who died of sickness." This was Oda's answer and he uses the term "In the world of One Piece" - It makes one question why he would say "in the world of One Piece" - Does this imply that they are two different worlds/universes. He also said "he is now a legendary swordsman who died of sickness" - Why did Oda say "he is now a..." - This implies that in the Monsters world - Ryuma had a different background - In Monsters, he was a ______, but in One Piece, he is now a ________".Nightmare Pirates (talk) 02:49, November 2, 2019 (UTC) This site uses the official translated volumes, and the bottom of this specific page is the SBS question. Rhavkin (talk) 04:53, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Because Oda's manga is called One Piece obviously. There was no contradictions in the vivre cards either. SeaTerror (talk) 06:14, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Ryuma's card, and Onimaru\Gyukimaru, said he cut down a dragon in the capital (of Wano), and "Monsters" showed happens in a western setting. Rhavkin (talk) 07:35, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Then that would be your own speculation that it was the same dragon. SeaTerror (talk) 08:39, November 2, 2019 (UTC) The alternative is that there were two legendary and mythical creature that happened to meet their end by the same opponent, who is still famous for facing a''' dragon, and was able to travel out of a isolated location, and still be welcome back and revered as a hero. That is way more speculative then saying Oda took a character from an old work, and gave it a different backstory. Rhavkin (talk) 08:59, November 2, 2019 (UTC) And now you're saying Wano was always isolated as more speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 17:05, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 959, page 16, Kin'emon's flashback, Oden: "Our centuries of isolation" Rhavkin (talk) 17:12, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Definition of always in English: always adverb 1At all times; on all occasions. ‘the sun always rises in the east’ That doesn't say it was '''always isolated. SeaTerror (talk) 17:43, November 2, 2019 (UTC) It doesn't need to have been always isolated. It is said both the isolation and Ryuma's actions happened centuries before the current time. Rhavkin (talk) 17:47, November 2, 2019 (UTC) So more speculation on your part they happened at the same time. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, November 2, 2019 (UTC) You keep saying "Speculation", and you seem to love given definitions. Go look for the definition of speculation before you use that word again, because you speculate just as much saying a story is canon just because it has canon characters and your misinterpretation of Oda's answer. Rhavkin (talk) 18:38, November 2, 2019 (UTC) There is literally no misinterpretation. Those were his own words. You're just ignoring them because for some weird reason you want Monsters to not be canon even though Oda said it was. SeaTerror (talk) 19:12, November 2, 2019 (UTC) I don't see a definition, nor a source for Oda saying anything about the story, just the character. You're just ignoring facts that doesn't go with your aganda of disagreeing with everyone. Rhavkin (talk) 20:07, November 2, 2019 (UTC) "Is the swordsman "Ryuma" who was once said to have defeated a dragon the very same Ryuma" "and he is indeed the Ryuma" You clearly never read the SBS question and answer. SeaTerror (talk) 20:11, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Still no definition. "Same Ryuma" isn't "the one shot is canon", just like with Gally's case. Rhavkin (talk) 21:41, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Good luck finding Oda saying Romance Dawn is canon or the same person from the chapter. SeaTerror (talk) 00:07, November 3, 2019 (UTC) WHAT!? Rhavkin (talk) 07:12, November 3, 2019 (UTC) I took a look at the 47th SBS, and it seems Ryuma from Monsters is the same Ryuma who appeared in the Thriller Bark Arc, but there is no certainty that the whole story is canon. I favour leaving things as they are and waiting for Ryuma's flashbacks which will probably come out during the Wano Arc. Cdwp22 (talk) 13:48, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Oda sounded a little ambiguous in the SBS as to whether One Piece and Monsters share the same continuity, but when he was talking about Garp and Luffy's grandpa from Romance Dawn he said to "see them as different stories" - which he didn't say for Ryuma. So I support considering Monsters canon unless we get a flashback that depicts the dragon slaying very differently. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:46, November 3, 2019 (UTC) #How is ambiguous means canon? #He had to make a strong separation because Romance Dawn was the prototype and even had (a) Luffy in it. #Saying "in the world of One Piece" can also be read as "see them as different stories". Rhavkin (talk) Monsters should be considered canon. The events therein were mentioned in the One Piece canon and thus should be treated as part of the same universe. I'm pretty sure Ryoma's dragon slaying feat was also mentioned during Thriller Bark. 02:43, November 4, 2019 (UTC) It was mentioned in Chapter 450, in his vivre card, and in Chapter 937, but Romance Dawn also mentioned Luffy eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Rhavkin (talk) 04:51, November 4, 2019 (UTC)